


Meeting his Fate

by Rigoria



Series: Vengeance [1]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Death Note, Crossover, Death Note - Freeform, Death Note AU, Fusion, Gen, Jail, M/M, Prison, Revenge, Shinigami, Shinigami!Kalista, Thief, TwistedGraves, soul for revenge, taskforce, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-12 20:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11169702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rigoria/pseuds/Rigoria
Summary: Malcolm Graves was sitting on the floor. His back leaned on a stone wall, while he was starring into the opposite direction. He couldn't see a second wall through all the darkness, but it didn't matter.Nothing mattered anymore. The only thing keeping him alive was his thirst for revenge. Taking vengeance on the man, who sold him out."I can offer you a way to your vengeance", he suddently heard a voice.





	1. The Game is on

 

Malcolm Graves was sitting on the floor. His back leaned on a stone wall, while he was starring into the opposite direction. He couldn't see a second wall through all the darkness, but it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered anymore. The only thing keeping him alive was his thirst for revenge. Taking vengeance on the man, who sold him out.

"I can offer you a way to your vengeance", he suddenly heard a voice. He raised his head to see who his visitor was. A blue spectre was appearing in front of him. "I can offer you this."

The spectre showed him a black leather notebook. "What is that?", Graves asked.

"This will give you the power to kill simply everyone you know the real name and the face from. When you are willed to pay the price."

"When I have to know the name it's useless to me", he scoffed, loosing his interest. It was the truth. Graves didn't know the real name of his former partner. The trickster was called Twisted Fate by everyone, but that wasn't his true name. Besides, how could it be possible to kill someone with a simple notebook?

The spectre chuckled. "Oh, im pretty sure you will find a way to find out about it."

Of course he would, but not as long as he stuck inside this prison. "A person can not be killed by such a thin textbook!"

"Write the name of the human you want to kill on a page, while imagining his face. Then you can specify time and circumstances. I'll give you time to test it." The book was handed to him.

Graves didn't hesitate. He wrote the name of the man, who imprisoned him and tortured him from time to time afterwards, on the first page. "What's the price?", he asked, while he was specifying the circumstances. Graves had wasted enough time in here.

"Your soul", came the simple answer.

 

~~~

 

 

**BRAKING NEWS**

_+++ After the mass-jailbreak from high secure Priggs-Prison the chef, Dr. Aregon Priggs, himself was found dead in the floors. The nearer circumstances are still unknown. But it is a fact that the corpse was in pretty bad condition._

_Today the law enforcement of Piltover managed to capture the outlaw Yasuo. He will be extradited to Ionia soon, where he will be put on trial for his crimes._

_The infamous scientist Dr. Xavier Rath was found dead after an explosion in his labors in Zhaun. The police warned to come close to the labors. Risk of further explosions is estimated high._

_Deadly assassin, known as Evelynn, was killed during a shooting with the police. +++_

 

Twisted Fate turned off the TV. These were no coincidences. Someone was out for him, ready to kill. He knew it and he knew who it was.

Actually, he was kinda sorry about how the things went back then. However, there was nothing he could do about it now.

The game was on and this time there would only be one survivor.

 


	2. The first Move

A few hours after the news were published a man left the train at Piltover's central station. It was a warm, sunny day and the heaven was colored in a bright azure. He adjusted his hat, so that his face was hidden in the shadows. Only his cyan-blue glowing eyes were visible, when he tilted his head slightly. After a short moment of disorientation he found his way and headed straight forward.

Minutes later he entered a high building, dominating the market-place it was builded at. At the right side of the vitreous door a chromed shield was fixed at eye level:

_Police Department Piltover_

He entered the building without ringing or knocking at the door. On the opposite of the lobby were some officers chatting behind the counter. In the same moment another, familiar officer entered the room through a side door. She had pink hair and was armored in a way that was kinda unusual for a police-officer. She wasn't wearing her gigantic hextech gauntlets, which were her usuall weapon for fighting simply everyone. A perplexed expression was showing on her face and she nearly dropped her cup of coffee.

"Twisted Fate, what the heck are you doing here?"

He showed her a smug grin. "Nice to meet you too, punchout. I wanna talk to your friend. She has to be someone around, right?"

"A infamous thief and wanted criminal is walking right into the police department to talk to the sheriff?", she asked, obviously caught off guard. Anyway, she was leading him deeper into the building to the offices and interrogation room.

He was searched thoroughly and every single card they found was removed. Then he was left alone in the interrogation room, the door got locked from outside. He leaned back in his chair, waiting for the sheriff to arrive.

 ~~~

"Well, well... I never thought the next time seeing you would be in one of our interrogation rooms, Fate", Caitlyn said, when she finally entered the room. Of course Vi was shadowing her.

Twisted Fate smiled. "Don't get used to it, Cupcake", he said, earning a furious look from Vi.

Caitlyn took place at the other side of the table. See was looking at him thoughtfully, completely ignoring his comment. "What are you doing here? I know you wouldn't come here without a reason."

He knew she wasn't stupid but quite clever. "I have a proposal for you."

"A proposal?", she asked surprised. Surely she must asking herself, what he could offer her, that was worth for him to surrender himself to the law enforcement.

"I offer you my help in the case of the serialkiller behind the deaths of Dr. Aregon Priggs, Dr. Xavier Rath and the assassin Evelynn. I don't know how he is doing it, but I know who is behind it."

"And that is everything?"

"I know, there were more sudden deaths the public does not know about yet. Surely you considered the opportunity of a connection by now. Furthermore I know the ultimate goal behind these actions." He could read out of her reaction, that he was right about other deaths.

"Ok, Fate. Give me one reason to not throw you directly into the next free cell. Sooner or later you will talk."

Twisted Fate knew he had her attention. She was courious about what informations he had. "Go ahead and try." The smug smile didn't vanished from his face. "But let me tell you, Sheriff, I have some information for your personal case as well... At least if you are still hunting this _'C'_."

Her eyes widened, but her voice stayed serious and calm. "We will take your offer into account. Until then you will wait in one of our cells." She hesitated for a moment. "But this might be interesting for you. At most of the crime scenes we found some kind of messages. Everytime it was the same beginning, but Evelynn managed to write most of it. Here!"

She handed a few papers over to him. His blood runs cold, when he read the text. These were pictures of the messages, which were the beginning of a name to specify it. His birth-name.

_Tobias._


	3. Check!

Malcolm Graves and Twisted Fate were partners for several years in the past. They swindled gold and treasures out off everyone in Runeterra, who had the doubtful luck of meeting them. This infamous pair of thieves was known everywhere and had a considerable bounty on their heads. But that was in a time long ago.

Much has changed between them since the betrayal.

Tho some things stayed. They had to learn the behaviour of each other. They had to know what the other one would do next in case a con went south and they had to know it without communicating about it. And one does not simply change his or her behaviour.

Graves killed everyone, who wasn't that closely connected to Twisted Fate by a heart attack. It was a special feature of this book. If he didn't specify the reason for a death they would die due to a heart attack. It was easy as that.

At this time the law enforcement may take a connection of all this deaths in account and they would found a taskforce to investigate in this case. This is what Graves planed.

He killed a few more famous people, which were closer related to Twisted Fate. They would talk about those cases in the news and assure that Fate would hear about it sooner or later. Graves had to get Fate outta his hiding-place.

Fate would try to join the taskforce to get all informations they had. Afterwards he would decide what was more safe for himself: Staying with the taskforce or running like he always did.

 

~~~

 

Graves reached Piltover before Twisted Fate did. Most likely the taskforce had its command centre in Piltover. When it comes to such a mysterious and strange case, exactly one sheriff in Runeterra was predestinated to take on the case.

He got a cheap room directly at the main station. The building of the police was only a few blocks away, so Twisted Fate would leave the train around here. Graves started his observation.

On the second day he catch a glimpse of that ridiculous hat of his former partner. Twisted Fate left the train with that well-known smug grin on his face. Graves wanted to wipe that grin of his face and he was sure he would get the opportunity to do so soon enough.

He had an ace up his sleeve, this wasn't a fair game anymore but he honestly didn't care. Graves had a certain, folded paper in his pocket, showing just two words:

_Tobias Foxtrot_

Oh yeah, he actually got the name from Evelynn, but he was smart enough to remove the full name afterwards and let a second paper with just the pre-name behind. Just in case something would learn about him, just needing the name... Just to let  _him_  think he was safe, while he was a dead man walking.

He thought about just killing him with this notebook and the spectre, Kalista was her name, encouraged him to do so, but he couldn't. Not because he didn't wanted to see that traitor dead anymore. No, he wanted to do it by himself. And he wanted to see his face when he realised, that he was a dead man. When he realised that he lost this final game and that this was the end of the card master. Without any chance to return.

Funny how Evelynn sealed his fate. She was infamous for being the deadliest assassin from the shadow islands and furthermore for killing every lover she had. It didn't matter if they were male or female. Fate was the only one she actually didn't killed when she broke up with him. But now she kinda killed him, because now Malcolm Graves knew the true name of that tricksy bastard, calling himself Twisted Fate. And when he really had to, he wouldn't hesitate to use his new power.

 _Dead man walking_ , he thought again and it was satisfying. Soon he would finally reach his goal.

 


	4. Castling

He had no idea... Why was Graves on the hunt for his name? As far as Twisted Fate had figured Graves killed all the people to get a track of him but why would he need his name? Graves couldn't reach his goal by finding out his name. There was no reason a man could be killed by just his name, right? Still, Twisted Fate wasn't to confident about that. There was still a little twinge of doubt. Graves had to have something on his mind...

Then again he already would be a dead man when Graves found a way to kill with names, wouldn't he? Or maybe Tobias was not enough of his birth-name?

One way or the other it wasn't safe for him here anymore. Caitlyn had agreed to work with him together on this case in exchange for the informations about "C" under the condition that he had to wear magic suppressors, atleast when he was out of his cell. She wanted to assure he wouldn't gate away. Normal police departments were not in the posession of magic supressors so they had to organize something. Now he was sitting in his cell, wasting precious time.

He had to get away before they return because it would be quite annoying to get rid of magic supressors in the middle of his run from a mad gunslinger, which was out to kill him. Unfortunately their search for his cards had been thoroughly. He had no cards to gate out of this prison but he had other ways to do so.

Most people had the tendency to forget he had to deal with all this things too, before his magic abilities grew this strong. He could cheat and trick without his magic, although it was easier with using it. He knew very well how to use a lock pick and all the other things a common thief had to use and due to the fact that old habits don't die down that easy he still was wearing some of that stuff with him. And because most people forget about these skills of him it was way more easy to hide a lockpick instead of a pack of cards at his body. They simply didn't expect it.

It was only a matter of seconds until he hold a lockpick in his hand. Twisted Fate moved to the door and listend to the sounds on the floor. No one seemed to be near to his cell. Quickly he started his work and it didn't took long until the lock creaked and the door swung open.

The corridor was as empty as the watch-room at the end. A safety-door was the next barrier between him and his freedom. He headed for the door. This might get more complicated than the other lock. Right when Twisted Fate was about to get started he heared the scratching noise of metal on metal. Someone was on the other side!

He didn't had more time but to move in some corner where he hoped he wouldn't get spotted in an instant.

Seconds later a silently humming officer entered the room. Twisted Fate had never seen her before, but that didn't matter. He stepped behind her and put a hand over her mouth before she could make a single sound. With the other hand he took her revolver and unlocked it. "No sound, hands up and better don't try to escape. I will definitely make use of this weapon, if you try something!"

She nodded, but said nothing else. Twisted Fate led her back to his own cell. "The keys!", he demanded and closed the door again, after she handed them over.

The difficult part was done. Twisted Fate walked back through the safety door and locked it behind him. Now he was back in the area with the office-rooms and the interogation rooms.

The second room on the left side had an open door and was empty although that might be short-lived. A steaming cup of coffee was standing on the desk and the owner would most likely return before it get cold.

He quickly searched the drawer for some usefull loot, but the only thing he found besides office-stuff and paper stacks was a purse with some gold pieces. Atleast that was better than having nothing.

The office was on one level with the street, so Twisted Fate simply climbed out of the window and on the street. The people hardly took account of him.

A few meters down the street he spotted a smal junk-shop and headed straight to it. It took only seconds until a deck of playing cards vanished in his sleeves. Suddently he paused for a moment.

"Wrong victim, lad", he said, eyeing the boy which just tryed to steal his purse.

"Don't think so!", the boy answered with a smug grin, wresting himself out of Fates grip and started running off with the purse into a near alley. That is the moment he noticed, that the revolver was missing.

"What the... hey!", he shouted, starting the hunt. 

That little thief was quick and he had the advantage of knowing this streets better than Fate did, but still he wasn't able to leave the older thief behind. Actually Twisted Fate was able to catch up slowly.

Eventually they reached the rim of the cliff marking the end of the city. At this time only few people were on the streets in this area, so Fate had a clear vision on his prey. The boy turned in a street on the right side and he followed him quickly.

Dead end. Where was that boy? He couldn't just vanish in thin air. Then Twisted Fate realised his big mistake and he freezed even before he heared that traitorous sound.

CHH-CHUNK

Fate turned around slowly. His brain worked full speed for a way out, but he couldn't find one at the moment. 

"Thanks, boy", Malcolm Graves said and reached a bag with gold in exchance for the revolver to that boy, which was appearing behind Fates' former partner in this moment. After he recived his pay, the young thief made his exit.

Destiny, Graves' shotgun was aimed right at Fates' chest.

"And now, lets settle the score!"


	5. Checkmate

"Malcolm, listen-", that slimy snake started making a step in the direction of the gunman, but he was quickly interrupted by Graves.

"Oh, we are far behind the point of talkin', you traitorous shit. Ye really think ye can talk yerself outta this? No chance, Sunshine." There was definitely no way that bastard would get away. Not this time. Not again.

Twisted Fate raised his hands in an appeasing gesture and made another step towards him. Graves moved his gun a slight bit to make him stop. Of course it didn't shut him up for long, so that he started another try. "We tried to get you out-"

"Did ya mean ye send our friends die trying it and run yerself and hide like you always did?" What was that snake even trying? He should know, that talking won't get him out of this one. 

"It wasn't my fault that you-", again he was interrupted by Graves.

"Sure, it was my fault ye sold me out", the outlaw growled. Graves nearly could see how his opponents brain was overheating while trying to find something he could do. His eyes were nervously darting around. It was satisfying to see that bastard like this.

It caused Graves a slight, bitter smile. "Ye know, Fate, I could have killed you days ago, but I wanted this. I wanted to do it by myself."

Fate was quick and when Graves wouldn't have anticipated it, it might have been quick enough to work. Three, red glowing cards were thrown by the cardmaster straight to the outlaw, but they got shot midair by destiny.

For the blink of an eye the outlaw could see the golden glow of the card, that the Cardmaster somehow managed to throw. Graves could feel how his muscle became hard like stone, so he couldn't move anymore. Graves had already pulled the trigger for his second shot before he got hit by the stun. And that shot struck Fate right in the chest.

A mixed expression of disbelief and shock builded on the thiefs face and maybe a twinge of fear was there as well. His hand flew to his chest and he lowered his head only to find his fingers covered in blood. A strong wind knocked that ridiculous hat of his head. Finally he fell down onto his knees, his clothing already soaked red with blood. Then he sank down onto the ground.

Destiny suddently felt havy in Graves hand so he dropped it. He didn't regret a single thing. Now he was so close at his goal that he couldn't really belief it.

"Game over, Sunshine", Graves approached Fate and grabed him by the scuff of the neck. Fate made a weak, protesting sound but he couldn't do anything anymore in either way. A small trail of blood was exiting the thiefs mouth and Graves had to admit that red really looked good on his former friend. The disbelief was replaced by a mask of pain and pure fear now.

Graves raised Fate higher and pressed him against the balustrade still preventing them from the fall down the cliff and into the deep and wide ocean. The gunman pushed his rival further over the edge until he was the only thing providing the fall of the traitor into the abyss. And then he let go.

Fate fell fast. His black coat and hair were flowing wildly in the wind. He made no sounds until he finally was consumed by the waves clashing against the cliffs. Graves stand there, watching.

Suddently Graves felt another presense behind him. The spectre has returned. She came back for her payment.

Graves didn't look at her. He lit himself a cigar and then took the notebook out of his pocket. He oppened it on an empty page and then wrote the last entry he ever would do:

_Tobias Foxtrott drownes in the ocean at the shore of Piltover._

Better safe then sorry. This book would do the rest now. He finally turned to look to the spectre. Without her help he wouldn't be here now, having reached all his goals.

She could take her payment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay it's finally done. XD
> 
> Please drop a comment when u read until here. I would really appreciate it!


End file.
